Teorias de Shingeki no kyojin
by La loca del pudin
Summary: ARTICULO EXTRA! A PETICION... Esta es una serie de teorías basadas en hechos de el anime y manga del ataque de los titanes, si no estas al día con el manga mejor NO LEAS ESTO ya que contiene alta cantidad de SPOLILER y no quiero arruinarte la serie... Si lo lees no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua ya que estas son solo probabilidades...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente espero la estén pasando increíble aquí les saluda su intento de escritora... En primer lugar les presento este concepto diferente que se me ocurrió ya que en mi cerebelo andaban rondando estas ideas ideosas y me dije: Hey! mueve el chocopelps, ponte a escribir y compártelas... **

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama **

**ADVERTENCIA SI NO ESTAS AL DIA CON EL MANGA, SERA MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES YA QUE ESTE ARTICULO CONTIENE UN ALTO NIVEL DE ****SPOILER**

Las teorías planteadas en este articulo son solamente probabilidades de lo que pudiese pasar en un futuro cercano en la historia, recuerden son solo suposiciones si quiere "Isa la llama" garabatea un poco y destroza todo lo que teorice en este articulo... Ahora que están advertidos comencemos!

* * *

TEORIAS SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE LOS TITANES:

OK, esta teoría es una de las mas probables que me he tomado tiempo de analizar basándome obviamente del lado de la religión ya que de el lado de la ciencia soy una basura... :v

TEORIA 1:

Como todos sabemos lo único que sabemos de los titanes es que aparecieron "mágicamente" (En la línea de tiempo de la historia), gigantes caníbales que arrasaron con el 80% de la población humana los sobrevivientes con ayuda de la familia real que posee la habilidad de convertirse en titanes, dicho titán "supremo" parte de la familia real creo con su poder tres murallas (Maria,Sina y Rose) para resguardar a los humanos sobrevivientes a la masacre, sin embargo la familia Reiss poseía otro poder especial que era el de sustituir las memorias de la humanidad y asi ellos borraron cualquier tipo de dato u cagada que la familia real haya cometido y así mantenerlos a raya por 107 años hasta que...

Mmm ok esa fue una breve introducción para entrar en calor (Oshe cy) ahora bien para mi los dioses le otorgaron desde tiempos anteriores el privilegio de convertirse en titanes a los Reiss pensando que estos a su vez sabrían tener la suficiente responsabilidad y buen juicio para usarlo para el bien de la humanidad pero el primer Rey al subírsele el poder a la cabeza y nublar su juicio volviendo loco y ya saben lo que dicen entre mas poder se tiene mas poder se quiere, así el primer rey desarrollo o descubrió algún tipo de habilidad para volver a los humanos en titanes y que estos cumplieran su voluntad que era: Subyugar a la humanidad con la amenaza de los titanes, O mejor dicho que los titanes tuvieran el control del mundo y los mando a matar a aniquilar a la raza humana

Pero al ver esto el resto de la familia (Que no estaba loca) decidió buscar una solución y allí los dioses revelaron que el siguiente en la línea sanguínea después del primer rey Reiss debería sacrificar su humanidad comiéndose al rey para heredar los poderes y lograr contrarrestar el caos que el primer rey había causado...

¿Y bien?, la verdad con esta primera teoría me han quedado varios vacíos pero conforme el manga avance pueda corregirlos

TEORIA 2:

Esta teoría es un poco loca... :P

En esta teoría me base en el capitulo del manga # 41 titulado "Historia Reiss"

Perfecto, la teoría comienza asi, Ymir (Waifu de Fisolofia o Historia), es una especie de dios terrenal que era protegido por los Reiss , Aclaro Ymir dice que paso aproximadamente 77 años vagando como titan fuera de las muralla pero que conste ella no recuerda muchas cosas de su pasado y puede que no recuerde el degenere que aquí les voy a contar...

Como decía, Ymir es una especie de dios terrenal o mejor dicho es parte de los dioses y supongamos los Reiss acuden a ella en busca de poder así esta le otorgo el poder al primer rey, pero como mi primera teoría mencione el rey se enloqueció por el poder entonces la culpa cayo en Ymir que fue desterrada condenada a vagar por el mundo de los humanos con falta de capacidad mental ósea como un titán anormal y con eso Ymir fundo su propia manada si se puede llamar así (Suponiendo que Ymir tuviera la habilidad de crear titanes como en la mitología nórdica)... Hasta que encontró a tres niños (Berthold, Reiner y Berick) y su por instinto (O para mi el destino) se comió a uno de los niños (Berick), adquiriendo así forma humana y recuperando su uso de razón...

Después de que restableció el orden por el caos del primer rey, Ymir descubre que los dioses han asignado a un grupo de personas (El pueblo natal de Bert, Annie y Reiner) El poder de titán para robar el poder de titán o coordenada y restablecer el equilibrio del mundo... Los dioses se enteran de la impertinencia de Ymir y estos le ofrecen una ultima oportunidad de redimirse asignándole una misión la cual era encontrar a Historia Reiss (Que conste que ya Grisha mato a Frieda y le dio el poder de titán a Eren) para encontrar a Rhodes Reiss y quitarle el poder de titán eliminando a Historia para cortar la línea de poder Reiss y que esta regrese de donde no pudo salir...

Pero Ymir se enamoro de Historia y no tuvo el valor de cumplir su misión; Además de que el plan fue un completo fail ya que Historia no poseía el poder de titán y por eso me atrevo a afirmar tres posibles probabilidades de que fue de Ymir

1° - Que las autoridades del dichoso pueblo natal ese se hartaron de los fallos de Ymir y la asesinaron... :v PD: Es lo mas seguro con La llama asesina loca

Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis: Lo mismo creo le pasaría a Annie si llegara a salir del cristal ya saben por haberla cagado matando a los del culto del muro y haber fallado tan estrepitosamente en su cometido

Hablando del culto del muro... Pienso que allí hay una especie de fractura, déjame te explico, todos aparentan estar del lado de la realeza pero allí algunos están con Reiss y los demás están en complot con el pueblo natal incluso en el manga y anime se nota que a mi parecer hay una división...

2° - Que Bert y Reiner hayan abogado por Ymir afirmando que ella los salvo de la muerte y solamente la tengan encarcelada hasta que se les ocurra que hacer con ella

3° - Que el fallo de Ymir para las autoridades de el pueblo natal haya superado sus logros y deciden ejecutarla pero entonces Ymir invoca a su manada de titanes, al igual que Annie cuando la capturan en el bosque de los arboles gigantes,que la rescatan y vuelve a ser prófuga para encontrar la manera de volver a ver a Historia

TEORIA 3:

Ok, tomemos la teoría 1 y cambiemos unos aspectos después de la primera invasión varios años después nace Grisha Jaeger un prodigio en que a inteligencia se respecta apasionado por la ciencia se dispone a estudiar a los titanes y con su inteligencia logra crear un suero que se perfecciona el poder de titán, e incluso me atrevo a decir que desarrollo algo como una especie de antídoto para los titanes anormales (Los que digo que fueron creados por el primer rey) así el Dr. Jaeger tuvo sus roces con el pueblo natal y les ayudo a humanizarse por decir así también perfeccionando a los titanes cambiantes que allí se encontraban para restablecer el equilibrio de la tierra, pero Grisha los traiciona y roba el poder de titán para dárselo a Eren...

En resumen Grisha solamente creo los titanes especiales o inteligentes para hacerle frente a la "coordenada" que al final se robo... La ironía...

* * *

**¿Por qué lo hizo?**

**Nadie sabe, nadie supo... **

**Aunque tengo otra teoría sobre eso... **

**Pero se las cuento en el siguiente articulo... Que les anticipo será TEORIAS SOBRE LA FAMILIA ACKERMAN**

**Así que si aman a la Choza kawaii y al Enano señor de los detergentes y a Kenny piernas locas Ackerman **

**Quédense pendientes de este especial... **

**Si me equivoque en algo, quieren que teorice sobre otros personajes, o solamente quieren opinar escriban sus Reviews... **

**Recuerden estas son solo teorías no se lo tomen tan a pecho... :V **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Whats up my niggas?, ok no...¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?, primero los saludo saludadamente... :v Como les prometí aquí esta la segunda parte de este especial (O mejor dicho "Articulo por falta de inspiración") que por cierto pienso aclarar algunas cosas de mi teoría anterior... Pero ya dejo de hablar carburo y mejor comencemos... **

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece si me perteneciera no estuviera escribiendo esto y ya hubiéramos llegando al sótano... :v**

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**SI NO ESTAS AL DIA CON EL MANGA ****GET OUT OF HERE ****PORQUE ESTE ARTICULO CONTIENE UNA CANTIDAD ALTAMENTE TOXICA DE ****SPOILER**** Y YO NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE QUE PIERDAS EL ENCANTO DE ESTA HISTORIA...**

Las teorías planteadas en este articulo solamente son suposiciones no se claven con algunas de las teorías ya que si Isa la llama (Te amo... pero te odio) dibuja unos garabatos y me destroza el kokoro fusilando mis teorías... Así que no se enojen si alguna de mis teorías se vuelve realidad (Sobre todo las de muertes de personajes)...

TEORIAS SOBRE LA FAMILIA ACKERMAN

Comencemos recapitulando la historia de los Ackerman para una mejor comprensión de este articulo...

La familia Ackerman es una familia de humanos con fuerza y habilidades especiales que estaba destinada a proteger a la familia real, sin embargo los Ackerman´s de un momento a otro se volvieron superiores a los Reiss en cuanto a poder se respecta que a su vez al notarlo decidieron erradicar a los Ackerman´s ya que temían que los Ackerman al ser inmunes al poder de los Reiss de reemplazar las memorias se unieran a los asiáticos (Que al igual que los Ackerman poseían las misma inmunidad y también fueron exterminados), y se revelaran en contra de la corona, y así fue se unieron e intentaron revelarse, pero debido a que por el numero reducido de personas los Reiss lograron doblegarlos a tal punto que el patriarca de la familia Ackerman sacrifico su vida a cambio de que la realeza dejara vivir en paz a su familia.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió y continuaron persiguiendo a los Ackerman hasta extinguirlos, ya que había** algo**, que movía a la realeza a acabar con los Ackerman y al mismo tiempo a los asiáticos. Claro que no contaban con que 3 miembros de la familia Ackerman habían sobrevivido a la masacre, ya saben que son obviamente Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman y Kenny Ackerman. Los tres asesinos excepcionales y poseedores de gran fuerza y habilidad...

Jajaja luego de esta pequeña introducción comencemos a teorizar, mmm para evitar confusiones voy a dividir mis teorías por cada Ackerman conocido hasta ahora o por lo menos los que "quedan"... Así que las damas primero...

TEORIA SOBRE MIKASA ACKERMAN

Adhajsdhkja, mi personaje favorito y hamado (Si con" H" de helado) es un personaje muy complejo así que puede ser que esto se vuelva bastante extenso... además de que comenzare con varios aspectos para que esto se vea ordenado

1\. EL HECHO QUE MIKASA SEA HIBRIDA

Como todos sabemos Mikasa es hibrida por decirlo así ya que ella es Asiática - Ackerman que para mi no es casualidad y les diré porque...

Mmm terminando el cap 65 me puse a analizar los recuerdos de Kenny y me pregunte ¿Por qué iban a matar a los asiáticos si no tienen algun tipo de habilidad especial a parte de lo de los recuerdos?, Aja... y me respondí respondosamente, y que tal si lo que el rey trataba de evitar es que los Ackerman y los asiáticos mezclaran su sangre...

¡Omaiga!... Entonces me analice de nuevo y recordé lo de los recuerdos ocultos de la humanidad y que tal si ¿uno de esos grandes secretos es una especie de profecía sobre algún tipo de "guerrero" que acabaría con los titanes al unir lazos los Ackerman y los asiáticos?

Ya se es poco probable... :( ya que si fuera así los Ackerman´s hubieran churutiado como locos con los japoneses y crear un montón de monstruitos asesinos para cargarse a los Reiss... Ah, ¿pero si fuera un clan especifico de los asiáticos que se uniera con los Ackerman?... Ding, dinng, ding! allí esta la respuesta... y eso se resume así...

Cuando comenzó la primera persecución contra Ackerman´s y asiáticos los patriarcas del Clan de la madre de Mikasa y el patriarca de la familia Ackerman formulan un plan para huir o acabar con los Reiss los padres de Mikasa se conocen y se enamoran (Ya que se ve que estaban enamorados), Y se comprometen en matrimonio ignorando completamente que se metían a la boca del lobo ya que el fruto de su amor seria la condena para el resto de la familia...

¿Cómo así Dani?, se preguntaran ustedes, dejame te explico, cuando los padres de la choza huyeron a la parte Sur si mal no recuerdo de Shinganshina en las montañas es porque ya los Reiss habían roto el pacto con el antiguo jefe Ackerman, ¿Porque?, Quizá los Reiss se enteraron del compromiso de los padres de mi apartamento y por ende iba a haber baby e iban a exterminarlos pero era ya demasiado tarde y habían huido, entonces fueron a interrogar a Kenny que les saco la navaja y los mando al chimbolero... y así logro que el abuelo Ackerman soltara la sopa...

Bueno unos años después (Supongamos que eran adolecentes) el Sr. y la Sra. Ackerman contrajeron nupcias y años mas tarde nació el inmueble que todos nosotros amamos... MIKASA ACKERMAN!

Que a propósito el nombre de la choza también no es casualidad ya que "Mikasa", significa "Resolver"... el apellido Ackerman es de origen germano - holandés que se diversifico en Gran Bretaña y luego se volvió norteamericano... Ok si juntamos el significado de el nombre y apellido de la choza seria:

Mikasa = "Resolver" Acker = Acre (Campo) Mann = Se refiere a señorío, y formamos una linda frasecita: Resolver el señorío de los campos... (¿LOL?) Jajaja pero esto es irrelevante así que no le pongan atención... :v

Ah ya casi olvidaba hablar sobre el tatuaje o marca de Mikasa... (Puto Alzheimer)

Veamos, la marca que mi apartamentito tiene en la muñeca derecha si no me equivoco, que su madre le dibujo a base de cicatrices con un objeto corto punzante justificándose al hacer dicha marca diciendo: "Esta es la marca de nuestro clan"

Ahora pensemos, si es la marca del clan entonces también la Sra. Ackerman tiene una marca similar ¿no?, ¡Aja!, ¿Además porque no muestran esa marca en el manga ni en el anime?, Ok lo que yo me puse a pensar es que tal vez los poderes de Mikasa son un poco complejos para manejarlos, ¿Cómo así?: Ah, me atrevería a decir que la Sra. Ackerman tallo ese símbolo en la muñeca de Mikasa para:

A) Recordarle algo (Familia, cosas cursis sobre que es asiática y bla, bla, bla), lo que es poco probable porque Mikasa no se molestaría en ocultarlo bajo una venda

B) De alguna u otra forma, traspasarle algún tipo de poder o secreto del clan

C) Con ese símbolo ayudarle a la Choza a regular su poder oculto, para mi que para esto era que lo tallo ya que pensaba que con la persecución de su raza no tendría tiempo de ayudarla con su "peculiaridad"

2\. MIKASA NACIO CON HABILIDADES NATAS O FUE ENTRENADA PARA SER FUERTE

No pasa desapercibido el hecho de la fuerza bruta de los Ackerman entre ellos la choza que es una soldado que vale por cien hombres además de ser un prodigio, una genio militar al completar el entrenamiento para convertirse en soldado ejecutando las tareas y/o misiones sin aparentemente hacer un esfuerzo al contrario de el resto de sus compañeros... Y eso causo como todos sabemos la envidia de Eren el niño TATAKAE!, que desde pequeño era defendido por Mikasa cuando se metía en degeneres con chicos mas grandes que el...

Ahora bien si estamos al día con el manga sabemos que Levi es fuerte porque el tío Kenny lo entreno y por ende el tío Kenny es fuerte porque también entreno, ¿y mejoro su habilidad Ackerman?, bueno eso no lo se ya que Levi aboga que es algo repentino e incontrolable además de ser breve... Pero continuando con el tema para MI, Mikasa pudo haber sido entrenada solo que...

Aquí les explico:

El padre de Mikasa se entera por parte de su esposa de una antigua profecía del clan de su mujer y acuerdan que le enseñaran lo básico para sobrevivir... Paréntesis aquí: Muchos dicen que Mikasa no fue entrenada a diferencia de Levi y Kenny... PERO!, quien nos dice que Mikasa no puede haber tenido alguna especie de "Accidente" y por ende haya olvidado su entrenamiento, (Arena ven a mi)... ¿En que me baso?

First!... En el momento que Mikasa se traba al secuestrador que estaba ahorcando a Eren, se ve claramente que el cerebro de Mikasa es el que dirige la acción recordándole "Esto ya lo has visto antes" y pasa el momento Tatakae!, cual es mi punto que cuando apuñala al sujeto esta de espaldas y pongámoslo desde esta perspectiva, en ese tiempo que clase de niñita de 9 años, que se veía, en ese entonces tan inocente, dulce y alegre (En ese entonces) y que jamás, JAMAS! haya visto la muerte en primera fila, full HD y en tecnología 4K como se la mostro Eren; Haya deducido en un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas el lugar exacto para apuñalar directamente el corazón, tomando con tanto "Profesionalismo" una navaja... :v

Bueno ustedes me dirán... ¿Cómo es posible que entrenaran a Mikasa sus padres si fueron unos inútiles y los mataron tan fácil?, Para mi que los padres de la chozita hicieron un pacto suicida (Si son emos), como así, fácil supongamos que los padres de la choza se enteran que ya los tienen en la mira y entonces planean sacrificarse a cambio de que dejen a su hija con vida, o por lo menos eso puede ser... Ya que tengo otra teoría sobre esto... Pero se las cuento cuando termine este articulo...

Continuando...

En nuestros tiempos si es mucho más probable que un niño de 9 años descuartice, torture y arroje al rio a otro ser humano, pero en ese tiempo tal vez no, ahora si tuviera razón lo que paso fue así: Los padres de Mikasa la entrenaron hasta que un día quizá al padre de la chozita se le paso la mano y golpeo gravemente a Mikasita o tal vez cayo por un risco... (OK NO), bueno el punto es que cuando la choza despertó sus padres descubrieron que había olvidado su entrenamiento y tomaron la decisión dado a eso de dejar que la Chozita creciera como un edificio normal, digo como una niña normal...

¿En que me baso?... Eso lo explica el punto 3

3\. LOS CONSTANTES DOLORES DE CABEZA QUE PRESENTA

Jajaja como decía en el final del punto number two, Mikasa fue entrenada pero sufre de Amnesia *Ba dum tss*... Ya se, dirán: MIKASA ES INMUNE A LOS PODERES BORRA MEMORIAS DE LOS REISS Y PIERDE LA MEMORIA DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO... Es solo una hipótesis que no tiene nada que ver con telenovela mexicana... Piénsenlo unos segundos, cuando alguien padece de Amnesia sufre de constantes dolores de cabeza ya sea al intentar recordar algo u también al tener recuerdos repentinos, por eso lo decía... Tal vez Mikasa ya sabe que no es una persona común y corriente (Por eso la gran jodarria con: Yo soy fuerte, la mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte que todos ustedes inútiles!), pero lo sabe su subconsciente, es decir algo le dice en el fondo de su kokoro que hay algo en ella que no debe revelar o que la hace especial... A parte de Eren... :v

Por el contrario es escuchado varias teorías que sugieren que esos dolores de queso son porque la choza tiene una enfermedad terminal (NOOOOOOO!) y que esta pronta a arder en las fosas del hades, pero en eso se basan en un numero del manga del cual no me acuerdo ahorita... :p *Inserte sonido de aplausos*, en el que Mikasa le dice a Historia: "Hay un limite de vidas de las que me preocupo y eso ya fue decidido hace seis años... Así que... El pedirme compasión es un error. Después de todo no tengo corazón o **tiempo libre**"

Y bueno eso es lo que dicen algunos... Pero para mi que cuando dijo que no tenia tiempo creo que se refería a la situacion ya que se quería quebrar a Ymir pero la tía Geografía no la iba a dejar... Volviendo a lo de las cefaleas de Mikasa, también decían que era porque Mikasa podría ser una especie de Titán imperfecto, pero todo se fue a la miasma cuando revelaron que los Ackerman tenían un poder especial superior al poder titán, hablando de eso es hora del punto 4... :D

4\. SEPARACION DE LA LEGION DE RECONOCIMIENTO DEBIDO A SUS PODERES

Con esta teoría los que son ForeverEremika me van a apalear (No importa ya que yo también amo el Eremika... Masoquista plox), ok antes de esto quiero ponerlos en esta perspectiva:

No se han puesto a pensar que si a los Reiss los ayudan los dioses y sus enemigos son "Los Ackerman´s", ¿Por qué no a los Ackerman los ayuda el chimbolero?, es decir, los Ackerman podrían tener algún tipo de pacto oscuro y por eso les llueven las desgracias e incluso he pensado que en realidad los Reiss podrían ser el lado bueno (Claro esta que a veces lo bueno no quiere decir lo que es lo correcto), y los Ackerman sean los malos y Mikasa se vaya de la legión de reconocimiento por algún tipo de fuerza y se ponga en contra de Eren... ¿Trágico no es así?... Entonces veamos con hechos:

Creo que todos recordamos cuando Eren sello el hoyo de la muralla Rose con la sensual roca gigante... Y que le agarro el exorcismo y quiso tumbar el techo de Mikasa... :v, pero esta logro esquivarlo dejándole como máximo daño una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Muchas fueron las especulaciones al respecto, desde que Eren estaba frustrado con Mikasa y se quería deshacer de ella, pero la verdad es que el no estaba consiente de lo que hacia y yo lo justifico... ¿Como?, mmm para mi que ahora que sabemos que los Reiss querían deshacerse de los Ackerman, para mi que Eren bajo la voluntad de el primer Rey en su forma de titán detecto algún tipo de presencia u olor o que se yo en Mikasa que la identifica como Ackerman y la quiso mandar a cortar margaritas...

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Y eso que?, Ah, bueno pues así como Eren pudo haber sido controlado por su poder de titán, la chozita en capítulos posteriores al supongamos "Dominar y desarrollar bien su poder oculto" y suponer que mi teoría sobre la profecía sea cierta... MIKASA TENDRIA LA MISION DE ELIMINAR A LA COORDENADA para que asi los Ackerman lograran sobrevivir y seria algún tipo de venganza en contra de los Reiss por el asesinato de sus padres ya que para mi, que ese supuesto "Secuestro" fue planeado para que los secuestradores se deshicieran del papá de Mikasa y llevaran a Mikasa y su mamá ante el Rey para que esta al saber como dominar los poderes de Mikasa la pusiera del lado de la corona para que así los Reiss vivieran a sus anchas sin ningún tipo de amenaza... Lógico, ¿no?

En resumen Mikasa puede ser algún tipo de bestia ancestral destinada a acabar con los titanes, puede que deje de importarle Eren cuando se entere de su misión e incluso en mi kokoro hay un presentimiento que el Sr. Llama va a hacer que estos dos se enemisten, aunque también pensaba que podría hacerlo con Armin... Pero bueno hasta aquí lo dejo con Mikasa...

¡Ah!, casi lo olvidaba, aunque no tenga mucha relevancia ¿Sandias que?, en la Familia Real Imperial Japonesa, hay una príncipe y una princesa Mikasa que son los miembros mas antiguos de la familia real... :v PD: Eremikas no me odien... :C

* * *

TEORIAS DE LEVI ACKERMAN:

Aquí vamos con el enano sensual rompe ovarios favorito de las chicas... Bueno mío no pero bueno... Esta dos 2 que 3

Recapitulemos Levi Ackerman hijo de una trabajadora sexual y un desconocido, desde pequeño vivió sumido en la pobreza (Maldita pobreza... :C), de la ciudad subterránea huérfano de madre o al menos eso creo, fue criado por su tío psicópata asesino que lo crio para ser un psicópata asesino, que al final logro pero ignorante del hecho de que el hombre que lo adiestro en el arte de la muerte es su tío de sangre además de ignorar su apellido y por ende la historia de su familia... Luego de vivir como ladrón por mucho tiempo con sus colegas Farlan Church e Isabel Magnollia se unen a la Legion de Reconocimiento al conocer a Erwin Smitt, lo cual no duro mucho ya que sus mocosos amigos murieron en su primera misión... y desde ese día Levi se volvió amargado e insensible... Ok, creo que exagere, Levi se volvió realista... :v

1\. LA REACCION DE LEVI CUANDO SE ENTERE DE SU PARENTESCO CON KENNY Y MIKASA

Very well... Comencemos con este punto que me parece importante, bien ya se sabe que Levi es ignorante de el hecho de que Kenny además de ser su mentor y la persona que lo crio, es su tío!, Jajaja la verdad me imagino la cara de Levi cuando se entere... :3 Pero se preguntara, ¿Levi ablandará su corazón y no va a matar a su querido tío?, la respuesta es NAH... No creo que Levi se apiade de Kenny, tal vez lo capture para sacarle información y después lo despache al infierno... Aunque les aseguro que no va a ser tarea fácil ya que será una de esas peleas épicas como SNK nos tiene acostumbrados.

En cambio con Mikasa, para mi que Levi va a apreciar mas a mi adorada Choza y a eso también le sumo que también va a tener el ¿Derecho? de tratarla con la punta de sus pulcras e inmaculadas botas y eso traerá roces familiares que al final puede terminar a bien ya que Levi puede terminar viendo en Mikasa (Si no es que ya tiene esa idea) como alguien con quien puede contar a la hora de la batalla y alguien que esta a su altura. Hasta puede terminar entrenándola y así convertirla en una verdadera bestia como la llamaron en su momento Annie, Armin y otros sujetos que mato... También tengo el presentimiento de que Levi puede ver en la "Mocosa" una forma de reivindicar lo que no pudo hacer por Farlan e Isabel, ósea protegerlos... Pero para mi que Mikasa tomara peor la noticia que Levi...

2\. LEVI SE ENTERA DE SU HISTORIA FAMILIAR

Habiendo dicho lo anterior, Levi se enterara de que los Reiss acabaron con su familia lo que puede ser que le valga droga pero de alguna u otra manera le puede afectar su kokoro que creo que aún conserva... :v y va a haber un solo degenere sobre si en realidad esta haciendo lo correcto...

Otra cosa, supongamos que mi teoría anterior sobre mi hogarcito sea un hecho, a Levi como buen primo le tocaría proteger a su querida prima de los Reiss o también de el mismo Kenny... Que a propósito el me cae bien... :3, ¿pero porque de Kenny?, se los explico en el turno de Kenny. También es muy posible que muera en el intento de proteger a Mikasa o también al mismísimo Eren de Mikasa (Recordando la teoría del punto 4) Pero seria demasiado dramático...

Levi como buen Ackerman que es también desarrollara mucho mejor su poder Ackerman y eso les ayudara a inclinar un poco la balanza porque para mi que aun hay un enemigo mas poderoso que todavía no imaginamos...

3\. ¿QUE ONDA CON LA MAMI DE LEVI?

Bueno esto la verdad con esto de la Sra. Madre de Levi , Kushel Ackerman solo pude sacar dos teorías una sobre porque miasma murió y la otra por la que ustedes me tiraran una tormenta de arena…

Ok, entonces la Sra. Kushel trabajaba como servidora sexual, paréntesis aquí, Vean que bajo cayeron los Ackerman debido a los Reiss y no lo hago con fines discriminativos ya que ese no es razón para avergonzarse , continuando para mí que la muerte de la mamá de Levi ocurrió cuando este era un bebe, imaginemos el escenario es la última persecución en contra de la familia Ackerman, Levi tiene la edad de 2 años por dar un número y la policía militar hace una redada en los burdeles (Imagínense como cuando hacen cateos en las casas de los delincuentes), encuentran a la Sra. Kushel y como es Ackerman piénsenlo el Rey pudo ofrecer dinero por la cabeza de los Ackerman y estos intentaron matar a Levi al ver que era un Ackerman fresco y en desarrollo pero la Sra. Kushel no lo iba a permitir, se forma una pelea y logra salvar a Levi con ayuda de Kenny que por pura casualidad llega donde su hermana y logra acabar con varios miembros de la policía militar pero Kushel es herida de gravedad y muere con su última voluntad para Kenny que es que cuide de su hijo

La otra teoría es un poco cruel pero también es una realidad, ya que Kenny por su carácter podría haber asesinado a su hermana… D: Ustedes estarán como: ¿Khé?, pero es muy posible… Imaginemos que Kenny por la obsesión de cumplir su sueño ve en Levi la posibilidad de continuar su legado pero su hermana se opone alegando que el no es buen ejemplo para su hijo y a Kenny no le queda otra que moverla del camino… :v

Si fue muy corto, no me maten Fans de el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, recuerden que Levi es bastante impredecible y eso no me ayudo mucho... :v

* * *

TEORIAS SOBRE KENNY ACKERMAN:

Jajaja este sujeto me cae bien pero no se salvara de mis teorías... Comencemos como siempre la recapitulación...

Kenny "El destripador" Ackerman, famoso asesino radicado en la Policía Militar y conocido allí como "Capitán Ackerman" por "El equipo de supresión anti - humanos", aparece por primera vez en el manga en el que Historia relata su pasado, donde se ve a Kenny degollando a la madre de Historia acompañado por Rhodes que pide por la vida de su hija y así Kenny la deja vivir, lo vemos de nuevo cuando la legión de reconocimiento era perseguida por el asesinato de Dimo Reebs el cual el cometió, se forma una enorme trifulca entre Levi y el, que a propósito fue el que le enseño a Levi todo lo que sabe y lógicamente esta allí para eliminarlo en lo cual falla pero logra escapar llevándose a Eren y Historia secuestrados debido a la traición o asesinato a Dimo Reebs y por ultimo lo vemos en los últimos 3 mangas mas recientes aportando datos importantes a la historia...

Ahora que ya sabemos esto, comenzamos con estos puntos:

1\. EL SUEÑO DE KENNY

Esto se menciona en el manga por una chera que se por lo que se ve es la asistonta de Kenny o también puede ser su dama, que dice a los subordinados de Kenny "Nosotros debemos creer en el sueño de Kenny", lo que me hace pensar, ¿Con que miasma sueña Kenny?, No, no sueña con el coco para mi que el sueño de Kenny por indicios del manga es que el mundo viva en una completa anarquía ya que así el mundo es mas emocionante PD: Hay personas que solo quieren ver arder el mundo... :c

O también puede ser que Kenny sea un avaricioso ya que por sus palabras en el manga 65 como que no le parece justo que la familia Ackerman teniendo todo ese poder y protegiendo el trasero de la realeza, haya caído tan bajo de vivir escondidos del mundo y que no se llevaran ningún tipo de crédito por sus servicios a la humanidad... Así que entonces Kenny se unió a Rhodes con la intención de apuñalarlo por la espalda y usar la coordenada para su beneficio y que confesara lo que sabe sobre los recuerdos de la humanidad que es lo mas probable... ¿Pero como para que?

Respuesta, para que los Reiss quedaran como unos mentirosos asesinos y así se formara una revolución ya que Kenny ama el caos eso seria genial para el, pero también puede que la intención de Kenny sea usurpar el trono... Jajaja ok no... Pero siempre hay que estar abierto a las posibilidades... :v

2\. LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE GRISHA Y KENNY ESTUVIERAN EN UN COMPLETO COMPLOT

Esta es una de las teorías mas locas que se me ocurrieron ya verán el porque...

Que les pensarían si Grisha y Kenny resultaran ser cómplices, Ustedes pensaran ¿Estas drogada?, Pues les informo que no ya que no tengo dinero... :v pero ingresemos a este escenario:

Grisha Jaeger era un "Doctor" y por lo que se ve muy querido por el pueblo, así que imaginemos que un día Kenny por razones medicas conoce al Dr. Jaeger y entonces este al escuchar el apellido de Kenny le informa que conoce a otras personas con ese apellido y así comienzan a platicar y se intercambian secretos se ve que sus ideales se conectan y así hacen un plan para desenmarañar los secretos de la realeza claro que para Grisha lo que mas ansiaba saber es sobre el poder de titán y Kenny al ser cómplice de Reiss y parte importante de la policía militar que esta liada con el culto del muro, logra conseguirle a Grisha un poco de ese suero de poder titán que perfecciono y así como lo dije en mi teoría sobre el origen de los titanes perfeccionar a los titanes que creo el primer rey o también convertir a humanos en titanes, pero a la hora zukulenthiosa Grisha traiciona a Kenny y en su obsesión por la coordenada y el poder de titán asesina a toda la familia Reiss (Hago paréntesis aquí ya que lo de eliminar a los Reiss pudo haber estado pactado ya entre Kenny y Grisha), Y se roba la coordenada dejando vivo a Rhodes quizá para fines ¿didácticos? y el resto ya lo saben...

Bueno resignado Kenny observa que su única salida es quedarse con Reiss y ver que provecho le saca... Y así es como termino esta teoría...

Ah!, claro les debía una teoría extra o mejor dicho un pequeño comentario que quizá los haga pensar un poco...

Para mi que además de Mikasa aun hay asiáticos vivos que hayan logrado sobrevivir gracias a su inteligencia o también cualidades y que en un futuro cercano puede que Mikasa se encuentre con ellos, pero también estos crecieron en numero y se adaptaron a la vida fuera de los muros y puedan hacerle frente a los Reiss e incluso quien quita la posibilidad de que tomen venganza e inicien una guerra contra los Reiss y poner a Mikasa y porque no a Levi también en una encrucijada y así retomen lo que sus antepasados intentaron que es lograr que el pueblo se entere de la verdad y que se libren del yugo de los titanes...

3\. KENNY SE ENTERE SOBRE LA EXISTENCIA DE MIKASA Y QUE SEPA ALGO QUE LOS DEMAS NO

Que se va a enterar de su nueva sobrina es un hecho, pero para mi que Kenny con su modus operandi (Suponiendo que mi teoría tocada en las teorías de Mikasa fuera cierta), intente llevarse a la choza para que esta desarrolle sus poderes al máximo y usarla para sus oscuros propósitos...

O también que Kenny se terapee a Mikasa con el rollo de la familia y la convenza de que por el honor de sus padres ella debe de cumplir su destino... :v Ya se muy trillado verdad pero también muy posible ya que Mi Hogarcito tiene un punto flojo en lo que el tema de la familia se respecta... :v

En resumen lo que va a pasar solamente lo sabe el Sr. Hajime Isayama la Llama psicópata asesina de personajes... Pero si el lee una de mis teorías y la quiere emplear no me molesta siempre y cuando yo tenga mi porción del pastel... Jajaja pero de todas formas no se enojen conmigo si algo de lo que se plasmo en estos artículos se llegara a cumplir... :3

* * *

**¿Y bien que les parecio este especial de dos Articulos sobre teorías de SNK?, espero les haya gustado ya que este seria el articulo final...**

**A menos que ustedes con sus reviews me pidan que teorice sobre otros personajes o lo que ustedes quieran... :v**

**Respuesta al único Review que recibí:*Shora dramáticamente y se suena la nariz con la cola de su perro***

**Para **ackerman-chan : **Gracias por comentar... :D y espero que mis teorías hayan sido de tu gusto y créeme no pareces lunática Jajaja yo me pongo así después de leer un numero nuevo del manga... :v. Como muestra de mi aprecio por se la UNICA que comento, tienes un bono por si te gusta mi manera de escribir en los dos Fics que tengo... Un bono para pedirme un Fic sobre el paring de Shingeki no kyojin que tu quieras... ;) Asi que cuídate y hay nos leemos**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**No los quiero alarmar pero ya llegue... :v Aunque les vale droga ¿Cierto?... En primer lugar les ofrezco mi mas sincera disculpa a los que les cague la serie con mis teorias... :p En Segundo lugar decidi continuar estas teorias a peticion del publico y yo vivo para cumplir la voluntad del pueblo, dejare de hablar miasma y comencemos... **

**ADVERTENCIA: ****EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE ARTICULO CONTIENE UNA ALTA CANTIDAD DE ****SPOILER ****ADEMÁS DEL LENGUAJE SUCIO DE LA AUTORA SI NO LEES EL MANGA MEJOR VE A DORMIR O A HACER TU TAREA YA QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE LLENAR DE MATERIA FECAL TUS EXPECTATIVAS... **

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece... A mi solo me alquila sus personajes cuando ando chida... **

La verdad no se por donde empezar... :v Asi que comenzare por hablar teorias de personajes de los que no he hablado mucho como:

ANNIE LEONHARDT:

La chica de la nariz sensual... ewe... Bueno lo que sabemos de Annie es que es parte del grupo de titanes encubiertos merodiando dentro de los muros aparentemente aliada con Reiner, Berthold e ¿Ymir?, tambien la identidad de la titán femenina y para mi humilde opinion la Crush de Armin, desde pequeña fue entrenada por su padre para ser una "Guerrera" y ver al mundo como su enemigo... Su objetivo, llevar la coordenada a un tal pueblo natal del cual ya he teorizado, ¿Lo logro?... Nahh... Al contrario fue capturada pero se encerro en un cristal para que no la ejecutaran o evitar que soltara la sopa, ¿Queria hacerlo?, Nahh, ¿entonces que onda con Annie?...

Ya que resumi la historia de Annie ahora veremos varios puntos curiosos en mi opinion y algunos triviales en la historia:

1\. CONEXIÓN DE ANNIE CON "EL PUEBLO NATAL"

Ok, ok este punto es uno de los más pesados y relevantes asi que pongamonos a usar la tutumushta y pensemos:

Al momento de intentar capturar a Eren, Annie no mostro gran interes por cumplir su mision en realidad para mi que lo hacia por salir del compromiso, ya saben como que le valiera queso la coordenada y lo de ser guerrera y toda esa babosada... Asi que se me ocurrio...

Si mi teoria sobre que los titanes de cambiantes son gracias al Dr. Jaeger, se me ocurrio que Annie en ese dichoso pueblo natal gracias a su familia puede tener algun tipo de codeo con las autoridades de tan misterioso pueblo, me baso en que su padre a mi parecer se sentia culpable por haber "presionado" a su hija para asumir sus responsablilidades... ¿Como asi?

Me refiero que puede que en realidad a el padre de Annie se le iba a otorgar el poder de titán pero el Dr. Jaeger dijo que el poder se desarrollaria mejor en un ser en desarrrollo, es decir no queremos ruckitos y por ende Annie tuvo que asumir el puesto de su padre aunque esta no queria (¡Y soy rebelde cuando me miran los demas y soy rebelde!)

Mmm pero esto lo siento un poco flojo... Agregemosle un poco de cemento: Bien tambien cabe la posibilidad de que el padre de Annie se haya metido en huevos con las autoridades de "el pueblo natal" y este amenazaron con ejecutarlo junto con su familia... y por ruckito el padre de Annie no debia ir a internarse en las murallas o tambien porque se podia dar a la fuga...

Ah hablando una cosa por otra... Ustedes diran: Pero es posible de que Annie, Bert y Reiner sean titanes que se convirtieron en humanos, pero debo recordarles que en las conversaciones entre Reiner y Bert donde mencionan que no recuerdan muy bien algunas partes de su pasado varios gritaron: ¡ERAN TITANES COMUNES!... Pues puede que tengan razón a menos que... Los Reiss hayan manipulado sus recuerdos para hacerlos pensar eso... :V Jajaja lo se soy telible...

2\. ¿ARUANI O EREANI?

Jajaja este es uno de los puntos picantes que queria tocar, ¿Annie estaba atraida por Eren?... Nah... Pienso que Annie admiraba a Eren e incluso lo envidiaba... WTF?... Si lo envidiaba por su coraje de moverse contra la corriente y se torturaba pensando que era una cobarde al no intentar huir de su destino osea lo de la mision o amenaza del pueblo natal... Por el lado de que Eren gustaba de Annie... *Sonido de grillos*... Para mi que... No, y no es solo porque soy Hater del Ereani, sino que porque para mi Eren demostraba admiracion y respeto hacia Annie, ¿Pero dudo cuando Mi cabaña le pregunto si sentia algo por ella?... Pues en ese momento quiza por un momento penso que ese respeto y admiracion se transformara en afecto, que se fue a la miasma cuando comprendio que ella era una asesina y debia pagar por lo que hizo...

En cambio lo de Armin y Annie fue un poco mas... Intenso... ¿Porque?... Simplemente por el hecho que a mi parecer Armin coqueteaba con Annie al estilo nerd... :3 Y diran: Annie sentia solamente un profundo respeto hacia a Armin... Jajaja si claro y por respeto no lo mato ¬¬' ... ¿Si un trailer viene hacia ti? ¿Que haces? obviamente lo escibas... Que quiero decir: Que Annie al considerar a Armin cabeza de coco como un genio y bla, bla, bla... Debio haberlo eliminado por supuesto que no lo hizo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad ya sabemos que se ahuevo y por el contrario creo que alli Armin comenzo a sospechar de Annie ya que al verla... TAN de cerca.. :3 Pudo ver rasgos similares entre Annie y la titan hembra y el resto ustedes ya lo saben... :v En fin para mi Armin tenia más oportunidad con Annie que Eren porque Eren es de Mikasa... :v

3\. ANNIE SALDRA DEL CRISTAL ALGUN DIA

A ver, a ver con esto del cristal hay dos opciones:

1 . Annie ya esta muerta en el cristal: Esta posibilidad es baja ya que no creo que el Sr. Llama la haya matado ya que desde mi punto de vista Annie puede tener relevancia en un futuro cercano sobre todo en el siguiente Arco de la serie ya que esta por finalizar el arco de la revolucion, ¡Ah! a proposito el manga 67 me decepciono aunque le dio un poco de alas a mi teoria sobre el poder de titan pero bueno yo esperaba ver más degenere... pero bueno... Continuando yo creo que no seria logico lo de que Annie estuviera muerta ya que Bert y Reiner (Sobre todo Bert... ewe) no se molestarian en intentar rescatarla...

2\. Esta esperando el momento adecuado: Ok... Esta es la posibilidad más alta ya que Annie como mi humilde opinion lo sugiere queria librarse de sus responsabilidades y que mejor manera de hacerlo que aislarse en un domo inpenetrable donde nadie te hara daño... ¿Pero que esta esperando?... Ah pues quiza esta pronta a salir aprovechando un desastre (Manga 67 Plox) donde se confunda con la muchedumbre y se de a la fuga: ¡Libre Soy, Libre Soy!, ¡Levi ya no me descuartizaraa!

Jajaja o tambien puede que este en alguna especie de hibernacion para desarrollar mejor su parte de titan y poder defenderse, mmm pero se me ocurre... ¿Y si no puede liberarse sola?... Aja, entonces alguien la liberara y ese alguien es... Se los explico más abajito... :3

4\. SU MUERTE

Se que los Fans de Annie es lo que menos desean pero guechos que puede pasar más si el mangaka es un loco asesino de personajes... en fin...

¿Quien mataria a Annie? *Saca una lista de los que quieren romper la sensual nariz de Leonhardt*

En primer lugar... Eren, que ahora debe de estar furioso porque ya logro asumir que la persona que admiraba es una asesina, PERO!, Digamos que Eren se entera de que Annie fue obligada y que no se que y que degeneres de su vida, nadie me quiere todos me odian, me voy a hacer emo, mi padre me explotaba, me hicieron ser una maquina de dolor... TwT y se conmueve y le perdona la vida por su Erencidad ¬¬'

Levi y Mikasa... Esta es la que seria más obvia, ya que son Ackerman´s y vinieron a este mundo a asesinar... *Inserte risa malvada*, Ok no, pero bueno el Enanin se quiere quebrar a Annie por lo de su equipo, en cambio la choza sensual quiere rajarle la nariz a Annie porque la odia profundamente, claro recordando la gran paliza que le dio en los dos últimos episodios del anime a Mikasa, pero bueno...

La posibilidad de que "El pueblo natal" la ejecute... A ver, a ver, la verdad es que esto obviamente es lo que puede pasar ya que para mi que las autoridades de "El pueblo natal" van a sacarle la jalea a la pobre Annie por las cagadas que hizo y quieren que Reiner y Bert la lleven de regreso a la sede, por así decir, para mandarla al chimbolero...

Oh Shit, casi se me olvidaba, ¿Qué opinan de las personas que sugieren que el Titán Simio es el padre de Annie?, Jajaja yo solo se que no se nada, así que espero sus comentarios...

Bien en resumen, Annie no es mala ni buena solamente quiere ser un elfo libre, Ah... Y no creo que muera, desde mi punto de vista me parece parte clave de la historia, también me parece curioso el hecho de que Annie le dijera a Mikasa: "Mis técnicas solo funcionan con humanos... Pero quisiera ver si también sirven con monstros como tu"... Para mi que Annie sabia algo y por eso trataba así a la choza salvaje, pero sobre eso "La respuesta esta en tu corazón"... Aquí termino con la fría Annie Leonhardt

BERTHOLD FUBAR: 

Voy a resumir la vida de Berthold... Emm.. Es el titán Colosal... *Rebusca en sus papeles chucos de SNK* ¡Aja!, Es el numero 3 de los mas destacados de la promoción 104, Viene de un pueblo externo a las murallas, eh... Es un titán cambiante, a propósito el titán mas alto conocido en el anime ya que en el manga hay un titán del doble de tamaño que el titán colosal (El titán pollo asado plz), de semblante sereno y tranquilo, enamorado eterno de Annie, Best Friend Forever de Reiner, mantiene una relación de conocidostad con el resto de personajes, incluyendo a Ymir en la cual no confía o se podría decir que también le teme un poquitín ya que ya saben como es la Sra. de Reiss, pero al final se muestra agradecido por su ayuda... Ahora con paradero desconocido...

Ahora que comiencen los juegos del hambre!: No conozco mucho de Bert así que voy a hacer un solo punto

Ok... Berti para mi esta del lado del pueblo natal y que nadie lo mueve de allí, se ve un tipo correcto con respecto a los ideales de su pueblo, incluso quien dice que no se convierta en un villano... Claro bajo la influencia de su gran amigote Reiner, pero igual para mi que Berthold va a tener una muerte brutal y épica, algo en mi kokoro me dice que Mikasa va a matar a Berthold... Pero son solo suposiciones

Va a intentar matar a Armin, ¿En que me baso?, para mi que a Bert le caía en la punta del colosal, ya que su Annie le prestaba más atención al rubio enclenque que a el que es tan alto, bronceado y guapo, además de un aspecto que explicare en las teorías sobre Armin, en fin en ese momento puede que la choza se disponga a defender a su amigo y bla, bla, bla...

En resumen Bert es bueno y malo dependiendo del objetivo del pueblo natal, pero lo que tengo asegurado es que no va a tener una larga vida... :v

REINER BRAUN: 

Mejor conocido como el titán acorazado el N°2 de los más destacados de la promoción 104, un rubio oxigenado con músculos en los músculos eterno enamorado de Christa desde mi punto de vista y un firme oponente de Eren...

Sabe completamente lo que quiere... Se cree un guerrero, viene del pueblo misterioso de a fuera de los muros al igual que su Best Friend Forever y Excelsa (Annie)...

Ok con Reiner bueno el es uno de los personajes que no me importaría que Isa la llama anotara en su Death note al igual que Bert, aunque el me cae bien, en fin para mi que el junto con Bert e Ymir aparecerán de nuevo cuando termine el arco de la revolución en el manga y van a aparecer para aclarar varias cosas como lo del origen de los titanes y cual es el objetivo de su organización...

Ahora hablemos de que es lo que Reiner busca... Para mi que Popeye rubio quiere ser como un mártir o algún tipo de héroe nacional para su pueblo y bla, bla, bla, honor y gloria... Etc... Ya saben toda esa miasma de que deben honrar a sus familias y todo eso, o por lo menos llego a la tropa con esa mentalidad hasta que milagrosamente los humanos ablandaron un poco su corazón y comenzaron a convertirse en humanos o por lo menos sentirse como uno... *Inserte canción triste tocada con el violín más pequeño del mundo*

Pero Reiner va a tener una muerte epica a manos de nuestro chico TATAKAE!... ¿Porque lo digo?, Es que ahora que Eren es acorazado están parejos en cuestión de poderes y va a ser un desvergue total como cuando mis compañeros del instituto se agarran a madrazos con los del nuestro instituto enemigo... *Recordando la vez que casi la mandan al hades por un balazo*...

En resumen Reiner va a volver para intentar rescatar a Annie, defender su causa, intentar persuadir a Eren para que lo ayude, y para morir a manos de este defendiendo lo que el cree... a propósito para mi el pueblo natal no es el enemigo... En realidad...

El argumento comprendido comprendidamente en mi raro y drogado cerebro... :v En SNK no hay un lado malo ni un lado bueno, sino que todos defienden lo que quieren sin importarle las consecuencias buscando obtener poder a toda costa (Los Reiss), ya sea para sobrevivir (La Legión de reconocimiento y los humanos de relleno) otros buscan corregir injusticias y buscar venganza (Los Ackerman en capítulos posteriores del manga), Libertad (Eren, Armin... Y el resto...)

Pero esto es un pequeño e irrelevante argumento de su servidora... :v

ARMIN ARLELT: 

Mi Shota favorito... :3 Armin Arlelt, un prodigio en estrategia militar BFF de Eren y Mikasa, Co - Protagonista de esta bella y sangrienta historia, considerado por muchos fans como un shoron, hulero (Que vende hules no piensen que soy una boca sucia) pero su desarrollo en el manga ha sido bastante favorable y es considerado un elemento importante para el triunfo de la humanidad...

Ok... Con Armin, mi Segundo personaje favorito voy a hacer un solo puntote porque ya no pasa bus a esta hora y tengo que terminar... :v

Bien comencemos por que le depara para el futuro a Cabeza de coco, como va el rumbo del manga para Armin será una temporada de madurez y revelaciones, ¿A que demonios me refiero?, Pues Armin es como un mini Capitán Erwin (Que por cierto creo que terminara sobado de la mente), Ya saben por lo de las estrategias e inteligencia con lo que superara con creces al capi... Además aprendiendo a dejar su humanidad ideara miles de planes locos en los cuales... Fans de Armin no me maten Plox... Moriría épicamente o quedaría incapacitado para seguir en su firme lucha contra los titanes

Ahora una de las cosas que les debía: Leí el año pasado en una pagina que no me acuerdo como drogas se llamaba que Isa la llama asesina dijo que Eren y Armin iban a dejar de ser amigos... Claro las fujoshis no tardaron en decir: EL EREARMIN ES CANON ¡OH SHIT! MY BODY IS READY... Pero lo lógico es que el va a enemistar a los BBF y la probable razón es que...

¿Recuerdan que había otra persona que podía sacar a Annie del cristal?... Si... ewe... Armin es esa persona... :v

Ok... Imagínense esta escena: En el día más "normal" e inesperado en la vida cotidiana de la Legión de Reconocimiento, es el turno de Armincito de custodiar a la de nariz sensual y en plena noche Annie comienza a darse a la fuga pero se encuentra con Armin y lo seduce (Osheme Cy) ok no... Pero hace que el su coco se ablande y haga algún tipo de trato sexual, ¡Digo! un trato sucio sobre que si ella presta su ayuda a la humanity no va a permitir que Eren, Levi y sobre todo Mikasa le claven una espada en el orificio prohibido de la popo, claro además de que como aclare allá arriba, para mi hay tensión amorosa entre este par... Y es muy posible que esto cause el odio temporal de Eren hacia Armin... Pero bueno eso aún esta por verse... O que Armin de alguna u otra manera se convenza de que el lado oscuro es el lado indicado... ¿Como pasaría esto?, en mis teorías anteriores específicamente en las de la Choza insinue que Mikasa pudiese que por su poder oculto se pasara un lado oscuro junto con Kenny por toda esa miasma de la familia y bla, bla, bla... Ok... Entonces allí Armin decide irse con Mikasa dejando Forever Alone a Eren... También esta unión le causaría la muerte ya sea a manos de su mejor amigo el chico TATAKAE!... Pero esto seria muy dramático...

HISTORIA REISS:

Ok... Eh... Historia no es mi personaje favorito, y desde ya les advierto que... Esto puede tornarse algo corto... :v

Resumen: Christa Lenz conocida bastardeadamente como Historia Reiss hija ilegitima de Rhodes Reiss (El Rey verdadero) y por lo tanto heredera al trono automáticamente ya que a sus hermanos ya se fueron al chimbolero gracias a papi tatakae!, bajo una mascara de mártir Loli hasta tal punto de ser llamada "Diosa", se ocultaba una mujer que no tenia idea de quien era, ni que es lo que quiere... Conoció a Ymir, una titán cambiante de quien se enamoro y que pensaba que podía ser su futura waifu... Pero esta la dejo en plena pelea sangrienta (¡Sola me dejaste baby, sola y desconsolada!) para irse con el colosal y el acorazado y desde allí se convirtió en una malcriada, pero realista y manipulable niña futura reina que ahora raramente quiere entrar en acción para destrozarle el trasero a los titanes y darle unas pataditas a Ymir y a su papi...

Ok... Creo que lo dije todo... Comencemos con el futuro de Historia para mi Isayama no va a matar a Historia... ¿Porque?... Creo que es demasiado importante en materia de aristocracia para la legión y no van a dejar que se vaya al chimbolero a pesar de que es bastante impulsiva desde mi punto de vista y a lo largo del manga va a MUCHAS veces ponerse en peligro mortal... Pero tendrá más vidas que un gato un lindo, adorable y matable gatito...

¿Va a haber Yuri Hard con Ymir?

Lamentablemente mi lógica me da un rotundo *Toma un altavoz* ¡NO! ya que no es el estilo la llama que llama para mi que va a hacer un encuentro Feels Hurt entre Historia e Ymir siendo la ultima la que parta a la Death Note de Isayama... En una situación en la que Historia vaya a morir y la salve por su eterno amor a su diosa...

Pero suponiendo de que Isayama se apiade de nuestras almas el reencuentro seria según la manipulable manera de ser de Historia... Que al ver de nuevo a su pecosa mal geniuda corra a sus brazos, la golpee un poco (50 Sombras de Historia) y luego la perdone y solo se vea un ligero pero LIGERO romance o pedacitos de romance en todo el manga...

Historia llegara a ser Reina, claro que solo por un tiempecito ya que algo en mi Black Kokoro me dice que además de los titanes hay una amenaza que los habitantes de las murallas deben enfrentar y eso le costara el trono a Historia...

**En conclusión lo que pasara solo lo sabe Hajime Isayama... Pero si se cumple alguno de mis espasmos cerebrales se llega a cumplir, acepto felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte y dardos electrónicos de veneno mortal...** **Ok... Espero les haya gustado, de ante mano les pido disculpas si las teorías me quedaron aguadas... Pero igual puede que haga otro articulo dependiendo de lo que encuentre en el manga... Si se que me faltaron personajes pero es que me dio hueva teorizar sobre el resto... :v En fin... Nos leemos otro día... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Para **Debby-Chan ackerman : **Holi.. :3 En primer lugar lo prometido es deuda... Aquí esta lo que me pediste espero te haya gustado y por lo de los Reviews no te preocupes... Son importantes para mi, para saber si hago bien mi trabajo... :v Gracias por leer mis teorías... Aunque no son tan buenas jeje... No hables con extraños en la calle, cuidate y hay nos leemos... **

**Para **Matsouka Rin.senpai: **Mmm ser curioso es bueno algunas veces... Asi ha llegado el mundo a ser como es ahora... Jajaja espero no haberte cajeteado la serie y lee el manga, el manga es Vida, el manga es Amor, y le hace bien a tu alma... ¿De donde saco tantas teorías?... Es lo que hacen las drogas en las personas mi estimada... por eso son malas... ok no... La verdad cuando sale un nuevo numero del manga lo leo como tres veces... La primera por diversión, la segunda por si se me escapo un detalle importante, y la ultima para ver los sensuales dibujos de Isayama... XD Jajaja Osheme no si matas a la llama te pueden arrestar por maltrato animal... :v Y no supiéramos como termino la historia, Levi estará bien.. e.e... O eso espero... En fin gracias por tu Review... No confies en los mapaches... Ellos son malos ¬¬' ... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :D**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
